Child of a Forsaken Race
by A THREE
Summary: When Kurama finds a strange child, his world is turned upside down. When the others get involved, things only get worse. Now the gang, especially Kurama, must mend a broken heart, a fractured soul, and save the last of an ancient race.
1. Child's redhaired savior

Child of a Forsaken Race  
  
Disclaimer- The Yu-Yu Hakusho peeps do not belong to us. The strange child that appears with Kurama does, however...  
  
Paige- Hallo!! I am Paige, of course, and to you new comers, this is my fourth fic and that A THREE is a team of three girls with mental issues. Our number one problem is that we all LOVE anime guys. Number two is that not one of our personalities is the same. Read our bio for more info. Lyn- Stop scaring people and tell us the recipe for this fic. Nicole- Yes! Hurry before I have to hurt your new Hummer. Paige- Okay!! Add a dash of excitement, a pinch of creepiness, a teaspoon of strange kid, and one Yu-Yu Hakusho!!! Ch. 1 of this fic is ready to digest!!  
  
Ch.1- The cold, frigid snow landed on his hair as he ran through the woods. His bare feet smashed down the rising white powder. The hidden shards of ice cut large gashes in his tender feet, leaving bloody footprints in the snow. The tears of fear and sadness froze on his face as he crashed through brush after brush. He tripped over a rock, landing hard in the wet snow. Chilled to the bone and soaked to the skin, he sat up, gasping. Blood now ran down his hands, the dark red liquid surprisingly surreal against his oh so pale skin. He clambered to his feet, although exhaustion threatened to claim him and drag him into Death's frozen grip. He ran on. He stumbled and, once more, met the frozen ground. This time he heard a pop as his hip dislocated. He sniffed as blinding pains shot up his small body. Carefully, he grasped the offending hip and, with a scream of pure raw agony, he yanked his hip back into place. More tears cascaded down his tortured face, flowing over a scar that zigzagged its way down his cheek. He pressed on. He had been running for two days straight. Two days without sleep, food, or water. Not that he was thirsty for unfrozen snow... He saw a brief flash of light through the treetops. Quickly changing course, he sped towards the light. As he neared, a roar echoed behind. Oh, please don't let him catch up to me...he thought. Claws grated against his back. He screamed. Falling to the ground, he saw _HIM_ leaning over him, ready to attack. Suddenly, a green line swung from the bushes. _HE_ yelped in sudden pain and retreated. As the lights dimmed in his frail mind, he saw a tall, lean, red-haired teen approaching him. He whimpered, but stopped when the teen wrapped him up in a warm blanket. Tears leaked out of his eyes as the teen hoisted his haggard body out of the deadly, frozen snow. He felt the teen's warmth against him, warming his small body. The face of the teen looked down upon him.  
"Hush. It's okay now. I won't hurt you." Those were the first words of kindness he had ever heard in all of his life. He felt his conscious fleeing him and unconsciousness readying to claim him.  
"So...ti...red..." He whispered. The teen smiled.  
"It's alright. Go to sleep. No one will harm you..." He closed his eyes and slept in the safe arms of his savior.

End of Ch.1 Paige- Yeah I know it's short. The other chapters will be longer, trust me. Nicole- Cl...cl... cliff...cliffh... CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!! (smashes Paige's new Hummer with sledgehammer) Paige- NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!(collapses and cries) My poor Hummer... If you won't to know about the kid, then await chapter 2...sniff...


	2. Kurama's absence

Child of a Forsaken Race Ch.2  
  
Disclaimer- Yu-Yu Hakusho doesn't belong to us... However, as stated previously, anything not under the Yu-Yu Hakusho patent belongs to us...  
  
Paige- Hallo fans!!! Guess what, Lyn and Nicole. L & N- What? Paige- I LOVE KURAMA!!!!! Lyn- Gee, what a surprise. Paige- I know!! Nicole- Let's get on with ch.2 please. I want to know who that kid is. Paige- Oh, you won't know until ch.3... Nicole- Curse you!!  
  
Ch.2- Yusuke trotted down the dark alley. After facing demons with more teeth and, and sometimes feet, than normal street gangs, Yusuke was confident enough to walk alone down deserted alleyways. Now, if a demon were standing in the alley waiting to tear him to shreds, he would definitely walk with at least Kuwabara. Yusuke walked slowly, enjoying his typical Saturday morning. He set his mind on devouring at least three cheeseburgers, eight hotdogs, and five milkshakes before creaming a gang's butt. An image of beating up Kuwabara (again) came to mind. He grinned broadly, ear to ear.  
"Yo!! Urameshi!!!" A nasal voice called out. He turned. One of his 'outsider' friends was running towards him.  
"What do you want, Kazuha?" Yusuke asked.  
"Are you going to the arcade?"  
"I had thought about it. Why?" Yusuke picked at his left ear, which was itching.  
"I want to go with you!!" Yusuke sighed.  
"Sure, whatever." With a tad bit of reluctance, he walked with Kazuha. _I wonder where Kurama is?_ He thought. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen his red-haired friend in a while. Over three weeks, which was a really long time for him not to see the fox. He'd seen Hiei just yesterday, when the small guy had literately jumped on Kuwabara from a tree. Yusuke turned a corner and ran smack dab into the person weighing on his mind.  
"Kurama!!!" Yusuke yelled. Kurama was now on the ground; groceries sprawled out everywhere. Kurama smiled and chuckled softly.  
"Good morning Yusuke..." Kurama whispered.  
"Nice outfit." Yusuke said, stifling his laughter. It looked like Kurama had a kimono on.  
"Oh... Well, I forgot to do laundry, again, and I had gotten this for Yukina, but I forgot to give it to her, so this was the only set of clothing in my house, so I had to wear this and I would've worn something else, but I didn't have anything else, so don't tell anyone else you saw me in a kimono." Kurama explained. Now Yusuke was confused. Kurama said way too much in one breath and never did Kurama say so much.  
"Kurama, are you okay?" Yusuke asked.  
"Yeah!! I'm okay...AUGH!!! I have to go!! Bye!!!!!" Kurama grabbed up his groceries and fled like the devil was on his heels.  
"Ooooooooooookkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy.... Kurama is definitely up to something..." Yusuke whispered.  
"Who was that?" Kazuha asked. Yusuke ignored him and continued walking. Soon, they reached the arcade. As Yusuke walked in, he saw a dark form in the corner standing next to what looked like Kuwabara. _Okay, I can take Kurama in a kimono, but Hiei in the Ningenkai at an arcade is way too much for me..._Yusuke thought as the two people approached him.  
"Hey, what's up?" Yusuke asked as friendly as he could sound. Hiei snorted.  
"And just where have you been? Kuwabara told me that you are usually the first one here, so we came early. You are late, Urameshi!" Hiei snapped. Yusuke stared at him.  
"I got sidetracked. One of my friends talked to me, and then I ran into Kurama." Yusuke retorted. As he said the words involving Kurama, Hiei's head and gaze snapped up to meet him.  
"Kurama? He left his house?" Hiei asked, somewhat incredulous.  
"Yeah. It's called getting out. You should do it more." Yusuke remarked. Hiei glared death at him.  
"That's not what I mean... Kurama hasn't left his house in three weeks. He hasn't even gone to school." Hiei explained.  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????????????" Yusuke and Kuwabara shrieked. The arcade fell silent.  
"Oops... No need to stare! Get on with your lives." Yusuke shouted. Hiei hit his forehead, mumbling something about idiot Ningens.  
"What do mean Kurama hasn't gone to school? He always does!" Yusuke yelled, in a quieter voice of course.  
"He hasn't gone to school in three weeks. That's exactly what I mean. If you just saw him than that's the first time he's left his house. About a week ago, Koenma asked to check up on Kurama because he wasn't leaving his house, and Koenma was worried that he was dead or sick or something to that affect. Well, when I got there, Kurama was inside, but he wouldn't let me in. When I tried to force down the down, his stupid plants mauled me. So I left. Kurama is hiding something." Hiei informed.  
"Well, let the THREE of us go pay Kurama a much needed visit, of course after playing around a bit." Yusuke said. The all agreed.  
Later, they reached Kurama's house.  
"Why is his house so far from the arcade?" Kuwabara wheezed. Yusuke shrugged and knocked on the door. A noise came from upstairs. They heard Kurama yell "Coming!", more footsteps, and finally the door was opened.  
"Hello, guys." Kurama said. Luckily, he had done laundry and was now wearing a very oversized tee shirt and flannel pants.  
"Were you going to bed?" Kuwabara asked. Kurama looked at his wardrobe and grinned sheepishly.  
"Yeah..." He answered.  
"But, it's only 7:30!!!" Yusuke cried.  
"Don't shout." Kurama whispered sharply.  
"Can we come in?" Kuwabara asked. Kurama shook his head and began to shut the door, saying that since his mother was on vacation, no one could go into the house. Hiei kicked the door down, sending Kurama backwards. The fox stumbled and hit the ground.  
"Ouch..." Kurama rubbed his tailbone. The three came in. The house wasn't tidy, like Kurama usually kept it. Actually it was quite messy. There were sheets everywhere, bowls of water on the counters, and, for some strange reason, first-aid kits everywhere.  
"Did you get hurt?" Hiei asked, examining the contents of a bowl critically.  
"No... Could you leave now?" Kurama asked. He seemed to be really fidgety today. Hiei roamed through the kitchen and noticed that the trash can contained blood stained wrappings that looked fairly fresh. He sniffed the blood. It wasn't Kurama's.  
"Kurama..." He walked over to Kurama, carrying one of the wrappings. Kurama's face paled.  
"Whose blood is this? It's not yours." Hiei asked. Kurama sat down on a couch.  
"Um..." Kurama looked away. Kuwabara saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned and froze as a closet door closed. He approached the door.  
"Kurama! Whose blood is this?! I know that you have someone or something hidden here!" Hiei snarled. Kurama covered his head.  
"Leave my house..." Kurama ordered. Yusuke looked down at the pale fox.  
"Just tell us, Kurama. It can't be that bad." He murmured, trying to encourage Kurama to fess up.  
"No. Leave now." Kurama growled. Kuwabara reached to grasp the doorknob. He turned it and slowly opened the door.  
"Don't!!!!!" Kurama cried, practically running at Kuwabara. Kuwabara flung open the door.  
"ARGH!!!!!!!!!!"

End of Ch.2 Paige- Another cliffy!! I know you guys hate these... Nicole- Paige, I am so going to kill you... Paige- I know!!


	3. Shyotan, Kurama's charge

Child of a Forsaken Race Ch.3  
  
Disclaimer- Read other chapters for this.  
  
Paige- Well, you finally get to find out who the kid is. Nicole- Finally! Paige- I know... I think the kid is soooooooooo cute!! Lyn- Well, you're the only one who knows what he looks like. Paige- I know!!!!  
  
Ch.3- Crouched in the closet was a child, no more than 5 years old. The kid was wearing one of Kurama's long nightshirts and was practically swimming in it. The child had large green eyes that were lidded, giving him a sleepy look, and shoulder length black hair that was longer in the front. Two long, white, furry ears grew out of the sides of his head. He stared at Kuwabara, those green eyes widening. A scar zigzagged across his pale cheek. A headband, made out of wrapped silver with a large ruby hanging down in the center of his forehead, was set around his small head. His hands were covered completely by the shirt and so were his ankles. Only his tiny toes stuck out from underneath the nightshirt. Kuwabara stared at the kid. They all did, except Kurama, who kneeled. The child sped past Kuwabara, miraculously not tripping on the nightshirt, and clung onto Kurama. Kurama stood, the child burying his head into Kurama's chest. Yusuke and the others gaped at Kurama. He stared back. The child did too. Two pairs of identical green eyes gazed at them, only one pair was steadily widening. The kid's ears twitched.  
"Uh... Kurama? What the Hell is that?" Yusuke asked.  
"Hmmm..." Kurama looked at the kid clinging to him. The kid looked back and smiled.  
"Looks like a kid to me..." Kurama grinned at the small child.  
"But, he was in your closet..." Kuwabara said.  
"Yes... He was hiding. People scare him... Especially freaky, black haired weirdoes that hang around the house for a week, staring in all hours of the night..." Kurama glanced at Hiei, who was still gaping at the child.  
"Close you mouth, Hiei..." Yusuke remarked. Hiei snorted and whirled to look away from the kid.  
"I hate kids..." He whispered.  
"Ramama..." the child whispered. His voice sounded like the wind; very calm and breathless. Yusuke looked at the kid.  
"Ramama?"  
"He can't say my name properly..." Kurama explained. The child dunked his head back into Kurama and gripped onto the fox, his little hands clutching handfuls of Kurama's flannel shirt.  
"Don't be shy. Come out and meet my friends. They won't hurt you." Kurama coaxed. The child slid down Kurama and ran over to Kuwabara. He placed his hands against Kuwabara's knee and looked up into the eyes of the tall man. Kuwabara kneeled. His sudden movement sent the kid scrambling back to Kurama.  
"Shyotan... Come out and meet them."  
"Shyotan?" Yusuke asked.  
"His name, genius." Hiei snapped.  
"Oh..." Shyotan approached Kuwabara again. He stopped about a foot away from him and stared at him.  
"Hello. I am Kazuma Kuwabara. You can call me Kuwabara." Shyotan fiddled with the buttons of his shirt, not meeting Kuwabara's gaze.  
"Actually, he'll call you what he wants. He calls me Ramama even though I told him my name."  
"K...Kazu..." Shyotan murmured.  
"Huh?"  
"Kazu." He looked at Kuwabara.  
"Okay... You can call me that if you want." Kuwabara said.  
"'Kay..." Shyotan ran back to Kurama, burrowing his head against Kurama's leg.  
"Go meet the other two." Shyotan shook his head. Kurama lifted Shyotan up and walked over to Yusuke.  
"Hi. I'm Yusuke." He chirped. Shyotan nodded.  
"Suke..." Shyotan replied. Yusuke sighed, but didn't press the issue. Kurama walked over to Hiei, but as he did, Shyotan began to whine. He struggled.  
"No!" The child screamed. Kurama held onto him.  
"Shyotan! Calm down."  
"NOOOOO!" Shyotan screeched. He tried to get away from Hiei. Hiei stepped away, not understanding what the kid hated.  
"Shyotan!!! Please stop!!" Kurama yelled.  
"NOOOOO!!!!!!! LET GO!!!!!!!!" Shyotan kicked. Kurama dropped him. He ran and hid behind Kuwabara. Kurama kneeled in front of Shyotan, who was quaking in fear. Kuwabara also kneeled, but that also scared Shyotan into Kurama's arms.  
"What's wrong? Why don't you like Hiei?" Kurama cooed, stroking Shyotan's head.  
"Koorime!" Shyotan cried in Kurama's shirt. Hiei was shocked.  
"Are you afraid of Koorimes?" Kurama asked. Shyotan nodded quickly.  
"Did a Koorime hurt you?" Hiei asked curious. Shyotan nodded again. Kurama looked heartbroken.  
"A Koorime did that to you? Oh, Shyotan!" Kurama hugged the child. " You never told me." Hiei watched Kurama cradle Shyotan and stand up.  
"Hiei. Crouch and show your hands to Shyotan." Kurama whispered.  
"Why?"  
"So he knows that you won't harm him." Kurama replied. He carefully set Shyotan back onto the ground and Hiei did as he was told. This time, when Kurama encouraged Shyotan to meet Hiei, the child approached him timidly.  
"I'm Hiei." Hiei whispered.  
"You promise you won't hurt me?" Shyotan whispered in an even smaller voice. Hiei nodded. Shyotan reached out and touched one of Hiei's hands. Hiei, for some unknown reason, wanted to smile, but he didn't. Instead, he let his hands drop and stood quickly. Apparently, it was too quick because Shyotan once more took refuge behind Kurama.  
"So this is the reason why you haven't left the house." Yusuke said, sitting down on the couch while keeping an eye on Kurama and Shyotan.  
"Yep. He was hurt when I found him. He told me he was running and had been running for two days straight. What from, I don't know. He didn't tell me that. Today was the second day he had walked around. The snow cut his feet, since he was barefoot, and something had clawed him in the back. I found hundreds of scars on him when I was treating him and some still bleed when he moves too much." As if on cue, blood began to appear on Shyotan's back. He whimpered. Kurama hissed softly to himself and went to fetch a first-aid hit after setting Shyotan on a couch. Shyotan began to cry. Hiei sat down next to the child while Yusuke managed to remove the now bloody shirt. A horrifying sight met the three pairs of eyes. Scars and welts covered Shyotan's body like railroad tracks. A large scar trailed down Shyotan's chest and a dark scar traced his arm, signifying a deep gash once resided there.  
"Oh my god..." Kuwabara muttered.  
"Who would do this to a child?" Hiei found himself saying.  
"A psychopath."  
"Koorime..." Shyotan managed to say. They were horrified again. Kurama bustled in, murmuring to himself like a mother hen. He gently turned Shyotan around, removed some wrappings, and heard three gasps behind him as five deep claws marks were revealed. Kurama poured alcohol onto a cloth and applied it to Shyotan's back. The child's head went back and he screamed a scream of pain. Hiei was shocked. No child screamed like that, even demon children. Two voices had come out Shyotan's mouth, one the sweet wind like voice he normally had, but the other was very creepy. It was deep, full of anger, and quite evil sounding. Kurama gritted his teeth, trying not to hurt Shyotan. The white ears went straight up, further expressing the child's pain. Shyotan screamed again, the eerie double voice filling everyone's ears. Finally, the cloth was removed. Shyotan's ears fell and flattened. Kurama wrapped up the marks. Shyotan's shoulders rose and fell.   
"Shyotan..." Kurama whispered. The child turned. A tear rolled down his face. Suddenly, that tear crystallized, hitting the floor with a solid thunk.  
"It's a..."  
"I know, I asked him if he was a Koorime, but he isn't. You can't even smell Koorime on him." Kurama explained, retrieving a clean shirt. He slid the shirt over Shyotan's head.  
"I noticed, but his tears turn into gems..."  
"No. Not exactly. Take a closer look at it." Kurama said. Hiei picked it up. He held it to the light and gasped again The tear had hardened into the shape of a cross. A tiny cross, but a cross non-the less. He looked at Shyotan, who was still crying. The floor now had tiny crosses all over it.  
"Whoa... What is he?" Hiei heard Kuwabara ask. Shyotan snuggled into Kurama, his ears twitching. He stopped crying and giggled as Kurama tickled him. Kurama smiled as Shyotan caught his hand.  
' I don't care what he is. I don't think I want to know and besides, what difference would it make. I'm keeping him."  
"WHAT!!!!!!!?????" End of ch.3 Paige- Enjoy it? I did. Isn't Shyotan so cute?! And I bet you're dying to know what he is... Nicole- You will be dying if you don't tell me... Paige- (gulps) I'll tell when they meet Genkai, in chapter 5, I think... 


	4. Fever

Child of a Forsaken Race Ch.4  
  
Disclaimer- Don't own, don't sue, love Kuramama  
  
Paige- I love Shyotan!!! I think he is so cute!!! Poison Death Tree also agrees that he sounds cute. If you've ever read Galaxy Angels, Shyotan looks like the price kid with Mint's ears... That's how cute he is!!! Nicole- Tell them the news (sighs very heavily and collapses in a seat) Paige- Oh yeah!! This may have a HieixKurama pairing, so Shyotan will be taken care of by the two of them, but if fans don't want that, tell me. Nicole- This is the only yaoi we might do... Paige- Nicole and Lyn don't approve of yaois. I do, but they don't. I think QuatrexTrowa, HeeroxDuo, and HieixKurama make great pairings. N & L- Shut up...  
  
Ch.4- "You can't keep him Kurama. He's a demon and what'll happen when he grows up?" Kuwabara asked. Kurama hugged Shyotan against him. The child snuggled into Kurama, clinging onto the fox's shirt. Kurama stroked Shyotan's head.  
"I don't care. I want to keep him!" Kurama shouted.  
"He's not a dog or a pet. You can't just keep him because you want." Yusuke murmured. Kurama looked away.  
"But, I want..." Shyotan gazed up at the red head.  
"I want to stay with Ramama..." The child finally spoke up. Everyone looked at him.  
"I like it here. I want to be with Ramama... I have no one else. Please let me stay." Shyotan begged, his large eyes staring deeply into Kurama's. Kurama made a little noise, the kind parents make when faced with tough decisions their kids place on them.  
"No. 'Ramama' can't keep you. He is too busy." Hiei snapped. Shyotan's head whipped to face him, the white fluffy ears flattening.  
"I. WANT. TO. STAY. WITH. RAMAMA..." Shyotan's eyes narrowed. Hiei felt funny. Suddenly, Hiei was slammed up against the ceiling, a crushing force upon his chest. Shyotan's eyes glazed red and blue energy surrounded the child.  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! PSYCHIC!!!!!!!!!!!" Kuwabara screamed. Hiei felt a rib crack.  
"KURAMA!!!!!! GET HIM TO STOP!!!!!!" Yusuke yelled, trying to reach the floating Koorime and pull him down. Kurama grabbed Shyotan and roughly shook the child.  
"STOP!!!!! IF YOU WANT TO STAY WITH ME, YOU CAN'T KILL MY FRIENDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kurama yelled. Instantly, Hiei crashed down into Yusuke. The two laid there, one dazed and the other injured. Shyotan buried into Kurama, clutching onto Kurama's shirt.  
"I'm so sorry Ramama... Don't hurt me. I'm sorry..." Shyotan cried. Kurama, instantly contrite, hugged Shyotan, placing his cheek on top of the kid's head.  
"Shhhhhh... It's okay. I'm sorry I yelled at you..." Kurama cooed, rocking back and forth. Hiei, silently cursing the child, sat up, holding his side.  
"What type of demon can do that? I was using all of my ki to try and override his power." Hiei whispered.  
"That was insane." Kuwabara muttered. Kurama looked at Hiei, who glared at him.  
"I need to keep him..." Kurama said. Finally, the three agreed. ---------------------------------------Two days later----------------------- ----------------------------  
Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara were calmly walking down the road to Kurama's house. When a red-haired figure ran down the opposite sidewalk. The figure was carrying a blanket, which was holding a small body.  
"Isn't that Kurama?" Yusuke asked.  
"Yeah, but why is he carrying someone?" Kuwabara murmured.  
"I think it's that kid..." Hiei said. The three turned around and ran after the fleeing form. Kurama seemed to be heading towards Genkai's temple. Yusuke called out to him. Kurama kept running. The three ran faster to keep up. Hiei vanished, reappearing next to Kurama. The fox screamed and almost fell over. He caught his balance and, without a word, sped off again. They caught up with Hiei. Kuwabara fell on his butt, panting.  
"I know he saw me. He's ignoring us for some reason." Hiei reported.  
"Well, at least we know where he's going." Yusuke said. Kuwabara laid down, still trying to catch his breath. The other two ran off.  
"Wait up!!!" Kuwabara yelled. He clambered to his feet and followed.  
Soon, they reached the Temple of Genkai. Yusuke stopped outside the door, exhausted. Hiei looked a little winded. After all, Kurama lived the furthest away from Genkai and they had almost reached his house. After a short rest, they burst in at once. The temple seemed quiet, but suddenly, a child's cry broke through the silence. They ran towards the sound and flung open another door. Kurama turned quickly, his face scrunched up with worry.  
"What's wrong?" Kuwabara yelled.  
"Shyotan has an infection. Plus he's sick." Kurama said. The child let out that unearthly roar again. Yukina screamed from her place against the wall. Kuwabara ran over to comfort her. She held onto Kuwabara, crying into him. Hiei walked around Kurama and saw Shyotan's frail body lying on a bed. The child's face, from one ear to the next and covering a very narrow part of his face, was red from fever. Kurama was holding Shyotan's hand. Genkai was trying to sedate Shyotan, but the child's body kept rising off of the bed.  
"Hold him down!" Genkai shouted. Hiei placed a firm hand on Shyotan's chest and pushed the kid back down. This time Genkai was able to inject a green liquid into Shyotan's arm. Shyotan's mouth opened and he roared again. Yukina screamed. Hiei felt dizzy, the same feeling he got when Shyotan forced him up against the ceiling. He was flung away from Shyotan by the weird force, Genkai slamming against the other wall. Kurama cried out as the two were torn away. Shyotan roared once more. Glass shattered, windows broke, and ki flew everywhere. Hiei's head felt like it exploded. Kuwabara collapsed. Yusuke shrieked and Yukina lapsed into unconsciousness. Kurama felt an unknown power surging through him. A scream forced its way out of his mouth. Shyotan's eyes went blank and his head rolled to one side. The child was unconscious. Kurama fell over. Botan ran in worried. She saw Kurama on the ground and rushed to his side.  
"What the Hell was that?" Yusuke cried when his voice returned. Kurama's eyes were huge. He looked horrified. He sat on his hands and knees, staring at the floor.  
"Kurama?" Botan kneeled before him. Kurama looked up at her and threw himself into Botan arms.  
"OH GOD!!!!!!" Kurama screeched. "I saw his memories. God, they were awful..." Botan stroked Kurama's hair gently, rubbing her cheek against her friend's hair.  
"It's alright now Kurama. Stop crying..." Botan whispered into Kurama's head.  
"Ouch... YUKINA!!!!!!" Kuwabara hugged her. Yukina looked up and smiled weakly.  
"I need a long nap. Goodnight." She fell asleep. Genkai sat up.  
"If anyone needs a nap, it's Kurama." She whispered. She approached the fox, who had buried his head back into Botan, still faintly crying. Kurama looked at her.  
"When was the last time you got some sleep? You have dark circles under your eyes." Genkai said.  
"Two nights ago. Shyotan was getting sick and I kept staying awake to take care of him..." Kurama replied. He rubbed his eyes.  
"Go into a guest room and sleep. Immediately." Genkai ordered, but as Kurama left, a whimper came from Shyotan.  
"Ramama... Don't leave me... Please..." the child begged. Kurama halted. He turned.  
"I'm just going to bed Shy. I'll be back in the morning. I swear." Kurama replied. He walked out. Shyotan rolled, a huge bloodstain on his back. Hiei gasped.  
"No wonder he was screaming. Here he is bleeding and we had him on his back." Hiei said.  
"I'll take care of chiblit over there. You guys take care of your ailing fox. He could get sick as well." Genkai retorted. The others nodded and left to take care of Kurama, who had fallen asleep in the hallway and had to be carried into a bed.  
  
End of Chapter 4 Paige- Originally, I had made Hiei hold Kurama, but I changed it because a fan disagreed with a HieixKurama pairing for this fic, so I changed it. I really didn't see how romance would fit in this fic anyway... Construction is over so it's safe to read now. 


	5. Two surprises and an attack, although no...

Child of a Forsaken Race Ch.5  
  
Disclaimer- Common sense would tell you people that we do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho. We own Shyotan though.  
  
Paige- Well, this is chapter 5. In this chap we'll see how Shyotan gets along with the Genkai Temple occupants and Koenma will pay the gang a surprise visit. Nicole- You told them about the chapter, didn't you? Paige- No... Nicole- Yes, you did. Paige- Forgive me!!! Nicole- Whatever...  
  
Ch.5- In the morning, Kurama woke up early, mainly because there was a small hand tugging on him. He sat up, yawning. Shyotan clambered up on the bed next to Kurama. Kurama pulled Shyotan into his lap and hugged the child. Shyotan buried his face deep into Kurama's chest, his ears twitching in an expression of his happiness. He sighed heavily.  
"Oh... I saw what you went through... You chose to share your memories with me, didn't you?" Kurama asked as he stroked Shyotan's hair. The ears ceased twitching and Shyotan's green eyes slowly looked up into Kurama's identically green eyes.  
"Yes... You were the only one who I trust... Ramama, my memories are the thing I dread and you now see why. I implore you to..." Shyotan's words were lost because Yusuke crashed into the room.  
"There you are, little munchkin. I see that you woke Kurama, even I told you not to." Yusuke chirped. Shyotan whimpered and snuggled deeper into Kurama.  
"It's okay. Let's go see the others." Kurama hoisted Shyotan in his arms and followed Yusuke out of the room. As they walked the main room of the temple, they saw the others. Shyotan jumped out of Kurama's arms and ran over to Kuwabara, placing his tiny hands on Kuwabara's knee. Yukina looked at Shyotan from behind Kuwabara. Shyotan stared at her. His jaw dropped and a terrified scream emitted from the small child.  
"KOORIME!!!!!!!!" Shyotan screamed. Yukina screamed as well. Shyotan fled the room.  
"SHYOTAN!!!!!!!!" Kurama cried. He raced after the child.  
"Wow... He's hesitant around Hiei and I guess seeing another Koorime scared the wits out of him..." Yusuke murmured. Hiei looked away. _Why is that child so afraid of Koorimes?,_ he thought. Yukina finally calmed down, but Kurama was still chasing Shyotan. Kurama caught sight of a dark shadow racing across the courtyard at Shyotan.  
"SHYOTAN!!!!! STOP!!!!" Kurama yelled. Shyotan froze in his steps. He whirled to Kurama, who was desperately trying to get ahead of the dark shadow. Shyotan spotted the shadow and fled towards Kurama. Kurama swung Shyotan up onto his hip and leapt through the air as a sword slashed through the ground exactly where his feet were a second ago. He pulled out a rose, worked his plant magic on it, and swung the whip at the shape. A dark material flew everywhere as his whip slashed through the shadow. Kurama landed. Breath went down his neck. Shyotan screamed. Kurama yelped in pain as a sword arced down his back. He staggered and whirled. He met the eyes of a tall Koorime. His heart froze. The Koorime's hair was icy blue, as was the long jagged nails that grew out of the long fingers. The eyes were blood red, like the pursed lips that were currently curled into a sneer. Kurama felt Shyotan shiver. With a start, Kurama knew who this man was. The man was _HIM_, the Koorime of Shyotan's memories. Kurama took a step back. _HE_ stepped closer, brandishing the sword. Kurama's whip lashed across his face. The Koorime smiled as ice like blood ran down his cheek.  
"Fox... You have that which is mine." _HE_ said. Kurama snarled.  
"How dare you do that to him!!! He's only a child!!!!" Kurama snapped. Shyotan whimpered. _No wonder he was more terrified of Yukina than Hiei! Yukina looks so similar to this man..._Kurama thought. He held on tighter to the frail body against him.  
"That monster a child? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I doubt it. The so called child you're holding is possibly the oldest thing in the universe, save the universe itself." The Koorime chuckled. Kurama felt blood seeping down his back in a small waterfall. Shyotan clung on tighter.  
"You're lying! I saw his memories!!"  
"You saw what he wanted you to see. The memories of me, no doubt... Fox, it would be wise to...**_ARGH_**!!!!!!!!!!" the Koorime shrieked as Hiei's blade trailed down his chest. A Rei Gun smashed into his side. The Koorime landed hard on his side. After a moment, the Koorime got up and, with a cold blast, was gone, leaving Kurama to collapse. Two hours later  
Yusuke watched Shyotan bat at Yukina's sleeve. Now that the child was acquainted with her, he seemed to be quite taken with the sweet Koorime girl. Kurama sat nearby. His shirt was gone, but a large part of his torso was wrapped up. Hiei kept pacing around lost in thought. Kuwabara was napping on the floor while Genkai seemed to be waiting for someone. Suddenly, Shyotan's ears perked up. He ran to Kurama, burying into him. Koenma came in.  
"Allo! How is everyone?" He said cheerfully. Shyotan responded by running over and kicking Koenma in the shin. Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara burst into laughter, Koenma cursed out his pain, and Kurama gently scolded the grinning Shyotan. Genkai hit her forehead.  
"Ignorant ruffian!!!! Come here and let me spank you!!!" Koenma yelled. Shyotan stuck out his tongue. Kurama hugged the child, smiling at Koenma.  
"Hello Koenma. Sorry about that. He usually doesn't kick people. He usually screams in fear and hides." Kurama explained.  
"Well, then how come I have to be the only one he kicks?" Koenma sniffed.  
"Stop whining like a child..." Shyotan retorted. Everyone was so shocked that they said nothing. Koenma, however, found it necessary to chase Shyotan. Well, not really chase. As soon as he moved towards the child, he began floating into the air. Shyotan's ears flattened.  
"Don't come near me!" Shyotan warned. He flung Koenma into Genkai. The two rolled, crashing into Yusuke, who in turn rolled into Hiei. Unfortunately, the Forbidden Child wasn't in the most playful of moods. Soon, Genkai, Koenma, and Yusuke had cut marks all over them, courtesy of Hiei's blade. Shyotan turned to Kurama, who quickly scolded the child.  
"Jeez! What power that kid has!" Koenma praised, even though he was bleeding and the 'kid' had just attacked him. Hiei sat smoldering in a corner. Yusuke winced from the pain of his wounds, which hurt about as much as a thousand small paper cuts. Koenma approached Shyotan again. This time, Shyotan's ears went really flat, his eyes narrowed dangerously, and he began to growl really low in his throat.  
"Shyotan! Behave immediately!" Kurama quipped. Shyotan stopped growling, however his eyes were still dangerously narrow and his ears refused to return to normal. Koenma leaned closer. Shyotan started growling again. Kurama shot the child a warning glance. Shyotan didn't cease. Suddenly, Koenma leapt backwards, gasping.  
"What is it?!" Kurama asked quickly. The others turned towards Koenma. Koenma looked at Shyotan.  
"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!!!!!" Koenma shouted.  
"What is it, you idiot?" Hiei snapped.  
"This is no child..." Koenma whispered.  
"Be silent!" Shyotan roared. His voice had changed: it was now the deep evil voice.  
"This child is a..."  
"I'm warning you!!!!!!!!! Be silent!!!!!!" Shyotan growled.  
"This child is a God's Youkai!!!!!" The room fell silent... ----------------------------------End of Ch. 5------------------------------ ---------------------------- Paige- Did you like it? I thought that if I left off at a major cliffy like that, them a lot of people would be mad at me... Lyn- What's a God's Youkai? Paige- Tell ya later!! 


	6. Explanation and loss

Child of a Forsaken Race Ch.6  
  
Disclaimer- Yu-Yu Hakusho doesn't belong to us, as we've only told you eighty-seven thousand times... Shyotan does belong to us however...  
  
Paige- I finally got around to typing up the next chapter... Thanks a bunch to all of my loyal fans who love to read my fics. That fills me with so much happiness... Or could just be that I am full of food... Anyway read and enjoy!  
  
Ch.6- The room was completely silent. Shyotan gripped onto Kurama's arm. The rest of them were just staring blankly at the small child. It was Kuwabara, and his brilliant choice of words, that broke the quiet of the temple.  
"So...uh, what exactly is a God's Youkai? I don't see why it seems to be so special..." Genkai turned to face him. She slowly brought out a scroll and unrolled it. The scroll showed an image of youkai descending down from the Heavens, throwing huge orbs of pure energy at a small village below. Each youkai had a huge pair of angelic black wings and they all looked pretty mean.  
"Those are God's Youkai!?" Yusuke cried.  
"Yes... A God's Youkai is just what the name implies; Youkai that the Gods themselves either created or gave birth to. Technically, you could call them Demi-Gods, but even the Gods had trouble fighting them. This scroll was made thousands of years ago, during the Siege of Troubled Souls." Genkai explained. Before Kuwabara could ask what the Siege of Troubled Souls was, Shyotan spoke up.  
"The Siege of Troubled Souls was a bloody, foolish war in which both humans and youkai fought against the God's Youkai. The God's Youkai descended down from the sky, bringing death and destruction wherever they went." Shyotan leapt up onto the table, demonstrating. "No matter how hard the Human-Youkai armies fought, they couldn't win. But, then the Koorimes found a way to kill God's Youkai." The small child brought a hand across him, two fingers poised in the V position that was sideways. "They discovered that by cutting off the God's Youkai's wings and then freezing two of their fingers, they would render the victim helpless." Shyotan held both of his hands up and brought them together quickly, making a smacking sound. "Using this new found knowledge, the Koorimes began to completely wipe out the God's Youkai." He raised his hands and imitated rain falling down. "For twelve nights and twelve nights, it rained the blood of those who had been slain. On the last night, the Heavens glowed brightly as the last God's Youkai was found." He crouched and adopted an evil sneer as he held up his hands in the shape of a bird. "The last God's Youkai flew away from his pursuers, but was shot down, one of his wings sliced off from a humans sword. Legend tells that this God's Youkai was never found, although some Koorimes claim that they captured him." Shyotan stood and held out his hands towards the roof. "Never before that time had there been so much unneeded bloodshed. The Gods swore to never again allow the God's Youkai to walk upon this planet, or the other worlds, Makai included." Shyotan jumped down and bowed. "That is the story of the Siege of Troubled Souls."  
"How do you know all that? I didn't even know about that." Koenma whispered.  
"I am what you said. I am a God's Youkai, so I would know the history of my own people." Shyotan replied. Kurama reached out and pulled Shyotan against him in a fierce hug.  
"So is what that Koorime said true?" Kurama muttered. Shyotan's voice failed him. He just hugged Kurama back.  
"Now what do we do? Is something bad going to happen?" Yusuke whispered.  
"Yes. Of course." An awful voice hissed. The roof exploded. They all hit the deck, Kurama covering Shyotan. Hands reached down and grabbed the small child. Shyotan screamed in fear as he was ripped away from Kurama. The Koorime laughed maniacally as he held onto the struggling child.  
"SHYOTAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kurama yelled. He pulled out a whip, but the Koorime moved Shyotan in front of him.  
"You coward!!!!!" Hiei snapped. The Koorime laughed again and fled the room, with Kurama hot on his trail.  
"RAMAMA!!!!!!!!!!!" Shyotan cried as he was hoisted higher into the air. The Koorime vanished, taking Shyotan away with him.  
"SHYOTAN!!!!!!!" Kurama screeched. He collapsed, still hearing Shyotan's cry of terror in his mind. Kurama began to sob. He didn't fell the others near him, only grief and loss. End of chapter 6 Nicole- That was so sad!!! Paige- I know. Well, catch ya on the flip side! 


	7. Kurama's Sadness, a Koorime's threats, a...

Child of a Forsaken Race Ch.7  
  
Disclaimer- Don't own, don't sue, do own Shyotan  
  
Paige- Guten Tag! Good morrow! I finally got around to typing... I am so happy! Nicole is coming over to my house and we get to stay up all night! Nicole- Oh no we aren't! One night at your house is enough for a year. Lyn- Yeah... She has a point. Paige- Awww... You guys are so mean.  
  
Ch.7- Kurama sat on the couch, eyes emotionless, staring blankly off into space. Yusuke sat near the fox, wondering what to say. The entire temple was quiet. Genkai was trying to locate Shyotan's energy signals and Hiei was out looking for that treacherous Koorime that stole Shyotan in the first place. Kuwabara was consoling Yukina because she was crying so hard. Yusuke saw Kurama rise to his feet. The red-haired teen left the room. Soon, Yusuke heard Kurama crying. _Kurama really cares for the runt,_ Yusuke thought. He turned to Genkai.  
"Have any leads?" He asked. The old woman shook her head sadly.  
"None. Either that kid doesn't give off energy waves that I can sense or that Koorime has put up some sort of energy-blocking shield. It's hard to tell which one is the most accurate answer." Genkai replied. Hiei waltzed in, somehow looking worse than he did when he left.  
"What the Hell happened to you?" Yusuke asked. Hiei snorted.  
"I was attacked by that Koorime."  
"You found him!?" Yusuke exclaimed. Hiei nodded and sat down heavily.  
"I at least found out where he was at that time. I jumped to a tree and he came from the ground and nearly took my arm off." Hiei snapped. Genkai examined the slash mark on his shoulder.  
"Ouch." She mumbled. Hiei glanced around.  
"Where's Kurama? I thought he would be most anxious to know what I found." Hiei's gaze landed on Yusuke.  
"He went outside, crying. I think it would be best if you boys left him alone for a while." Genkai responded. Hiei looked as if he was going to protest, but at that moment Genkai applied a generous amount of Hydrogen Peroxide on his wound. Hiei gritted his teeth. Yusuke, heedless of Genkai's suggestion, went outside and found Kurama sitting on the steps. He sat down next to his friend.  
"Hey... Cheer up. I'm sure Shyotan will be okay."  
"You didn't see the look on his face when that monstrosity grabbed him. He was so frightened. I felt like I was going to die when he called out my name, wanting me to save him." Kurama hung his head. "I feel like I failed him..." Yusuke slid his arm around Kurama's thin shoulders.  
"It'll be alright. Shyotan's a tough kid. Besides, isn't he like the all powerful race or something?"  
"Yusuke... If that is the same Koorime that hurt him before, what do you think he can do? Just the very image of the Koorime must scare him out of his wits. However strong he is, fear always grips the heart and holds it in a tight grip... I have to rescue him, regardless of what may happen." Kurama stood. Yusuke caught hold of his arm.  
"Kurama, you are not going anywhere without us. We are a team and we'll stay one." Yusuke grinned stupidly.  
"Thank you Yusuke." -------------------------------------Far, far away, in the Makai------------ --------------------------  
"NO! LET ME GO!!! RAMAMA!!!!!!! LET GO!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shyotan screamed as the Koorime dragged him into a dungeon. The oh-so-familiar damp walls closed around Shyotan. He felt suffocated and dizzy, like death was going to swallow him up anytime now. The Koorime threw him into a cell.  
"Shut up! I'm tired of listening to you. Next time you call out for your stupid babysitter, I'll kill him and make you devour his corpse!!!" That shut Shyotan up, mostly out of fear than disgust. "Good. Now tomorrow, we'll begin retraining you. Soon, you'll crave for blood and flesh once more."  
"NO!!!!!! PLEASE DON'T!!!! PLEASE!!!" Shyotan begged.  
"Too late. Hmmmmm... I think your first victim shall be your precious Ramama..." Shyotan gasped in horror.  
"No... god no..." Shyotan whispered.  
"Oh yes... So next time you see him, he'll be on the menu." The Koorime turned on his heel and left, leaving Shyotan to sob about the fate of his Kurama. --------------------------------Somewhere in a vast jungle in the Makai----- ---------------------  
**_ "ONCE AGAIN, I AM FREE TO TASTE THE BLOOD OF MY FOES AND ALLIES... I CAN HARDLY WAIT... AS SOON AS I DEVOUR THEM, I'LL DEVOUR THIS PUNY PLANET IN ITS ENTIRITY...MUAH HAHAHAHA!"  
_**  
End of Ch.7 Paige- Wow! This is the first chapter I've ever left off where it has multiple cliffys. One about the eerie voice and another with Shyotan's whereabouts! Ooooooo, I feel all tingly-tingle!! Nicole- I hate you... 


End file.
